PSP: The Official Guide Book Issue 20
This magazine is dated Autumn 2005 and priced at £5.99. A DVD was included with this magazine. Regulars Editorial: The Future is Now - Al Bickham - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) On the Disc - George Walter - 2 pages (6-7) Release Schedule - 1 page (76) Glossary - 3 pages (125-127) Index - 2 pages (129-130) Features Welcome - 19 pages (8-26) :To the future of games. The future of movies. The future of music. :*Guided Tour - 4 pages (10-13) :*In the box - 2 pages (14-15) :*The menu - 2 pages (16-17) :*Games - 2 pages (18-19) :*Movies - 2 pages (20-21) :*Music - 2 pages (22-23) :*Applications - 2 pages (24-25) :*Wi-Fi - 1 page (26) Movies - 12 pages (78-89) :Prepare to watch heart-stopping movies on your PSP... Music - 7 pages (90-96) :Listen up! PSP is even more than a games and movies player, you can also use it as a portable music system. Find out why dedicated music machines should be quaking in their pods. Applications - 4 pages (98-101) :Route planner, email client, chat terminal, PDA? Soon, PSP could be all things to all men. Wi-Fi - 4 pages (102-105) :Get yourself connected! But you can say goodbye to multitaps and link-up cables. PSP multiplayer gaming comes entirely without wires... Online - 4 pages (106-109) :Playing your PSP offline? Then you're hardly getting it to break sweat. Get online and unleash the beast. The Future of PSP - 9 pages (112-118,120-121) :If you thought PSP was just about gaming, you're in for a shock. Over the next few years Sony's handheld will reveal its true intention: global domination Previews Games - 2 pages (28-29) Ridge Racer - 2 pages (30-31) WRC: FIA World Rally Championship - 1 page (32) F1 Grand Prix - 1 page (33) Wipeout Pure - 2 pages (36-37) Need for Speed Underground Rivals - 1 page (38) Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition - 1 page (39) TOCA Race Driver 2 - 1 page (40) Metal Gear Acid - 2 pages (42-43) Colin McRae Rally 2005 Plus - 1 page (44) Virtua Tennis: World Tour - 1 page (45) Spider-Man 2 - 1 page (48) MediEvil: Resurrection - 1 page (49) Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories - 2 pages (50-51) Burnout Legends - 1 page (52) Coded Arms - 1 page (54) Dynasty Warriors - 1 page (55) Ape Academy - 1 page (56) Archer Maclean's Mercury - 1 page (58) Lumines - 1 page (59) Death Jr. - 1 page (60) World Tour Soccer: Challenge Edition - 1 page (61) Infected - ½ page (62) Batman Begins - ½ page (63) FIFA 06 - 2 pages (64-65) Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Remix - 1 page (66) World Snooker Challenge 2005 - 1 page (67) NFL Street 2 Unleashed - 1 page (68) Everybody's Golf - 1 page (70) NBA Street Showdown - 1 page (71) Fired Up, Untold Legends: Brotherhood of the Blade - 1 page (72) The Legend of Heroes: A Tear of Vermillion (as Gagharv Trilogy), Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower - 1 page (73) Twisted Metal: Head-On, Pursuit Force, Football Manager Handheld, SSX On Tour (as SSX 4) - 1 page (74) Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble, Peter Jackson's King Kong, Namco Museum Battle Collection, Free Running - 1 page (75) Adverts Games *Untold Legends: Brotherhood of the Blade - 1 page (2) *Lumines - 1 page (27) *Virtua Tennis: World Tour - 1 page (35) *Dynasty Warriors - 1 page (41) *Destroy All Humans! - 2 pages (46-47) *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories - 1 page (53) *Spider-Man 2 - 1 page (57) *TOCA Race Driver 2 - ½ page (62) *Colin McRae Rally 2005 Plus - ½ page (63) *World Snooker Challenge 2005 - 1 page (69) *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Remix - 1 page (77) *Archer Maclean's Mercury - 1 page (97) *Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition - 1 page (132) Magazines *Edge Issue 153 - 1 page (110) *Official PlayStation 2 Magazine - 1 page (124) *Total Film - 1 page (128) Other Credits Art Editor :Justin Webb Disc Editor :George Walter Contributing Editor :Keith Stuart Contributing Writers :Lee Hall, Lee Hart, Keith Stuart, Daniel Griffiths, Joao Diniz Sanches, Dean Mortlock, Geraint Evans, Oliver Hurley Contributing Production :Claire Howlett, Lee Hart Contributing Designers :John Blackshaw, Simon Goddard, Daniel Vincent Contributing Illustrators :Chris Stocker Other Issues